Memories Of Laughter
by Nanase Saibara
Summary: It's an on-going fanfic about Kido who lost one of her friends in a car accident, making her depressed. But, when it's her first day in High school, she founded out that he's alive, but he had the exact opposite of personalities with her deceased friend


_"SHUUYAAA!"_

_*screech!_

_That day, it vanishes.. The reason why I want to live in this world vanishes right in front of me. The scent of blood sprayed on the road and the you who smiled unregretful, still stuck in my memories like a parasite. What is this feeling? Somehow someone is calling me in this dreadful sleep…_

_Who is it?_

"Tsubomi…."

Suddenly I woke up, still remembered the dream about his last day. 'It's been a month, Shuuya' I thought wiping something cold drenching on my face, is it sweat?... No, it's tears. Tears fall from my eyes down to my cheek, along with my sad emotion. "Hah….." I sighed while hugging my folded legs, thinking "when will I be able to forget him?" .Suddenly, there's a knock on the door, a tall black-haired boy came in wearing a dark blue uniform.

"Kido, are you re-? …. You're crying again?" 'Seto….' I thought while hurriedly wipe my face. "There's something in my eyes.." but Seto cut my sentence and stepped forward closer to me. "Don't lie, Kido… It's okay if you cry, you really love him don't you?" he said softly while patting me in the head. I don't really want to remember any of that memories, but those memories always come haunting me with no reason. "Anyway, come on, you still have to go to school don't you? Here's the clothes, go prepared while I wait downstairs" Seto put a smile in his face, trying to cheer me up who is still crying. 'I'll go dressed up…'.

"Was it long?" I asked, stepping closer to him who is sitting on a chair outside my house. "No, but maybe we should walk faster a bit, there's a school entrance ceremony right?"

"yeah…" he then grabbed my hand, just like he would do, I twitched as I remembered those memories again. With a toast in my mouth, seto and I hurriedly ran outside to the school. As we approach a train rail road, the gate was closed so we have to wait for a while. I tried to eat my toast while seto was checking his phone because an email has been send to him. I don't know if it was my imagination or what but, when I saw it, it was not a mistake, my toast that has been bitten almost fall down when I caught a sight of that blon-haired boy.

'Shuu…ya?'

"SHUUYA!" I shouted, almost ran toward the closed rail road when the train was approaching in a high speed. Luckily, Seto grab my hand trying to stop me who was running through the approaching train. "Hey! KIDO!"

When I came back to my senses I noticed that Seto was looking a bit angry, shouting in a bold voice "IDIOT DO YOU WANT TO DIE?" "Seto.." I spoke with my eyes widened. "I DON'T WANT TO LOSE A FRIEND AGAIN! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH IT PAINED WHEN KANO DIED?!" he continued to shout, still with his bold tone. "It's not only you who cried so much because he's gone… I lost a friend I looked as my brother… It's as if like losing my real family.." he started to lower his voice, he seems like he wants to cry yet he buried his sad emotion deeply.

".. I'm sorry Seto" I shrugged his head when he lowered his head a bit.

When we walked over the railroad, I began to talk to him when he suddenly became quite.

"HUH? You saw Kano?"

"Yeah…" I said remembering my vision of that blond-haired boy. "..And it looks like he's in the same school as we are" I said continuing my sentence. Instead of laughing, he place his finger on his mouth like some kind of a detective, he then began to move his mouth but his sentence seems to make me shivered.

"Are you seeing a ghost?" he said with a scared face.

'GHOST?' I thought for a while still shivering, I can feel goose bumps covered my entire body, it's not a ghost right? "But, maybe it is a ghost, but isn't it weird for it to wear our school uniform since we've just transferred about less than a month ago?" I said trying not to feel afraid of ghost. "You're right. Maybe it isn't. Maybe it's his big brother, I heard that he had a brother a year older than him. Ah, anyway we should hurry up a bit you know? It's 10 minutes more until school entrance ceremony.." he said with his face looking a bit pale, I can see cold sweat dripping from his face. So, we hurriedly ran to the school so we can catch up the entrance ceremony.

It turns out that Seto and I are in the same classroom, so we sited next to each other. We introduce our name as usual and I didn't care about my classmates' name. But, suddenly, my eyes widened when I heard a familiar voice that I longed to hear. It's like it's been decades since the last time I hear that voice, it's…

"My name is Kano Shuuya, Nice to meet you everyone"

'what?' I automatically stand up and he glanced at me. 'It's really him' it's the same kano shuuya that I know, the same blond-haired boy with golden-brown eyes. Everything, everything really matches him. I didn't noticed it but Seto had the same reaction as me but he didn't stand up, his eyes was wide opened and cold sweats drip from his face. Our thought was the same..

'He's alive?!'


End file.
